Je suis là
by Vertraymer
Summary: ¤Post Film¤ Des mots, des gestes, des actes peut être, si peu de choses laissés en témoigagnes d'une vie... simplement arrêtée ou à jamais achevée? Oublier, recommencer ou attendre indéfiniment? Tel est aujourd'hui le dilemme de Winry.


J'me lance dans un nouveau truc là... Cliché ouais, à l'eau-de-rose, fleur bleue même? J'sais pas trop.. Ni quand j'aurais fini le chapitre deux (faudrait déjà retrouver le brouillon dans le bazar de ma chambre) mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle, la suite pas avant euh longtemps.. Ca risque de tomber dans le lemon, en tout cas, fort risques d'insinuations, vous êtes avertis.

DISCLAIMER: Non, les droits de FMA restent à m'd'me Hiromu Arakawa, ch'les ai pas eu pour Nowel, ni pour mon anniv'.

* * *

La lumière d'une bougie s'alluma près de la chambre. Emmitoufflée dans le lit, une silhouette, cachée dans les ténébres, gémit doucement. L'homme tenant la flamme eut un sourire. Il entra, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Il, s'agenouilla, posant la bougie sur la table de nuit. En la soufflant, l'homme fit voltiger quelques méches sur le visage de la dormeuse. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Sa main vint effleurer les longs cheveux de la fille, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau, les yeux clos, les fines lèvres. L'homme se pencha, déposant un frais baiser sur son front. Sa paume descendit le long de la joue où elle resta un instant avant de partir. Il se releva lentement, les yeux rivés sur ce corps parfait si proche mais si inaccessible. L'homme regarda une dernière fois la femme avant de se pencher pour reprendre la bougie. Il sortit doucement, ne faisant aucun bruit. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Elle était si belle. Si pure. Si fragile. Si loin. 

L'homme, détournant son regard à regret, ferma la porte.Il s'apprêtait à disparaitre lorsqu'un murmure étouffé lui parvint de la pièce close. L'homme, cloué sur place, sentit un frisson le parcourir. Ses doigts se reposèrent sur la poignée de la porte, tremblants. Les mots marmonnés par l'endormie s'entendaient encore. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque mais silencieux. La refermant soigneusement à clé, son regard se posa automatiquement sur les lèvres entr'ouvertes d'où une faible plainte s'élevait.

L'homme s'abaissa à genoux au chevet de la fille. Il attrapa sa chaude main, la serrant frénétiquement contre lui. Elle se retourna encore dans son sommeil, les larmes ravageant son visage. Celles-ci perlaient de ses yeux fermés, ne s'arrêtant plus. Le jeune homme, les essuyant du revers de sa paume, embrassa la main qu'il tenait serrée contre lui. La fille continuait de sangloter :

" Ed... Ed, ne me laisse pas... je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus... Ed.. Ed... "

Il, se rapprochant d'elle, nicha sa tête près de son cou. La serrant fort contre lui, l'homme ferma les yeux, apaisé.

" Ed... Ed..

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il, je suis là, Winry. "

Les yeux humides, une jeune fille blonde s'éveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Son regard balaya la pièce. Non. Personne. Elle avait encore rêvé.

La fille ramena ses genoux contre elle. Ouvrant ses paumes, elle les examina attentivement l'une après l'autre. rien. Il n'y avait rien. Juste des traits. Des lignes. Etait-ce les lignes du Destin ? Y avait-il marqué quelque part si elle le reverrait jamais ? des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle sentit leur goût amer sur ses lèvres. La fille enfoui son visage dans ses genoux, sanglotant sans bruits. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à pleurer en silence pour n'inquièter personne. Notamment sa grand-mère. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elle était déjà bien âgée. Et elle, qu'allait-elle être à l'âge de Pinako ? Une vieille fille attendant toujours le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? ses mains se resserrèrent, ses pleures redoublèrent. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Pourquoi ? Elle aurait du savoir, elle aurait du s'en douter. Il ressemblait tellement à son père... Un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il ressemblait tellement à Hohenheim ! Physiquement, il est vrai mais aussi mentalement, psychologiquement parlant. Il l'abandonnait toujours derrière, ici à Rizenbult. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun engagement vis à vis de lui, mais comment aurait-elle juste pû songer à quitter ces lieux ? Sans le revoir ? Au bras d'un autre ? Et même, sa grand-mère ? Il ne fallait pas compter sur Ed pour s'occuper d'elle. Al était bien différent. Lui, elle savait que ce serait un mari idéal : gentil, prévenant, attentif, doux, mignon. Mais pour elle, il était un frère, un petit frère attachant, tendre, candide. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Oui, elle l'aimait comme un frère. Mais lui, elle ne pourrait jamais que l'aimer tout court. Devait-elle vraiment l'attendre toute sa vie ? Elle ferma les yeux, crispa ses poings. Ou devait-elle l'oublier et tout recommencer ? Que devait-elle faire ?

La fille s'allongea. Comment arrêter ces rêves où il ne revenait que pour elle, pour elle, seule ? Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, mordant ses lèvres pour ne plus pleurer. Comment... l'oublier, lui, ses yeux, ses gestes, ses paroles ? La fille serra ses poings. Comment ?

Cette envie de pleurer qui ne la quittait plus revint, plus fortement.

Non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait plus. La fille mordit ses lèvres violemment, jusqu'au sang. Pas pleurer. Pas pleurer, il ne fallait pas pleurer.

" Ed, souffla-t-elle, Ed ne me laisse pas seule.. ne m'abandonne pas. Reviens Ed, je t'en prie, Ed... "

Elle se remordit les lèvres en une vaine tentative d'arrêter les flots de larmes commençant ?

" Ed... Ed... Ed.. "

Au fond d'elle, ce ne fut que son coeur qui répondit à son apprel silencieux.

" Je suis là, Winry... "

Un mince jeune homme blond aux yeux dorés, habillé de noir en-dessous d'un long manteau rouge lui tendit une main gantée de blanc.

" Je suis là... "

Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir.


End file.
